SUMMARY The Advanced Analytics Research Core of the UR-Udall Center will unite deep biostatistical expertise and PD research experience at the University of Rochester with leading computational science talent from the University of Rochester, Johns Hopkins, Aston University, Sage Bionetworks, and MIT to support the UR-Udall Center's research projects and to conduct novel cross-project analyses. These projects will rely on large data sets, including the largest repository of PD clinical trial data (Project 1) and enormous data streams from smartphones (Project 3) and novel principally passive sensors (Project 4). The Advanced Analytics Research Core will rely on the talents of the Core's investigators, the resources of the individual institutions, and the data management expertise of the Center for Health + Technology to conduct its work. To enable cross-project analyses, we will enroll a group of ?Super Users? (50 with PD and 20 without) that will undergo a standardized battery of in-clinic assessments over two years in addition to evaluation by at least three of the four sensors that are part of Research Projects 3 and 4, specifically smartphone, wearable sensor, video-based sensor, and radio wave-based sensor. This group will be one of the first to pair traditional clinical PD assessments with evaluations by multiple novel sensors in clinical and real-world settings. This highly characterized group will enable evaluation of the sensors' relative ability to differentiate those with PD from those without, to detect disease progression, to assess response to current medications, and to produce novel insights into PD that cannot be ascertained currently from in-clinic measurements. Beyond the work of the UR-Udall Center, the Advanced Analytics Research Core will be a resource for the Udall Center network and will also attract, develop, and mentor biostatistical and computational science talent for the greater PD community.